Aussi longtemps que je t'aimerai, tu ne seras plus jamais seule
by Kuroe Amakusa
Summary: "Depuis que nous nous sommes quittées, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer..." Parfois, le destin peut être plus cruel encore que l'on n'aurait pût le croire...


Avant de commencer, je vous informe que Puella Magi Madoka Magica ne m'appartient absolument pas, tous les droits sont réservés à Magica Quartet, Hanokage et Aoki Ume

* * *

**Aussi longtemps que je t'aimerai, **

**tu ne seras plus jamais seule**

Décembre et sa froidure avaient petit à petit pris la place de l'automne et son climat doux. Au lieu des feuilles mortes aux couleurs ocres, c'était de la neige immaculée qui tombait du ciel noir dépourvu d'étoiles. Ce soir, beaucoup s'étaient retrouvés en famille pour fêter Noël, la seconde fête la plus importante pour les chrétiens. Kyôko haïssait cette festivité, elle ne lui rappelait que trop bien qu'elle, elle n'avait plus personne avec qui célébrer la naissance de ce Sauveur venu pour sauver le monde de ses péchés. Elle lui rappelait aussi que personne ne l'attendait nulle part dans un foyer chaud et accueillant, qu'il n'y avait pas non plus de plats festif pour elle. Un instant,le souvenir de sa chère famille lui revint en mémoire, la plongeant un instant dans une amère mélancolie qu'elle chassa rapidement de son esprit, pour retrouver la colère qui l'avait toujours habitée depuis le sacrifice de ses parents et de sa petite sœur. A quoi bon y penser maintenant ?Cette maudite fête lui causait décidément bien des ennuis et elle ne savait pourquoi mais la Puella Magi aux cheveux ardents présentait que d'autres malheurs allait arriver durant cette sainte nuit :

« -Sakura Kyôko. »

A l'appel de son nom, la demoiselle se retourna vers celui qui venait de l'interpeller et de la déranger dans sa méditation : Kyûbey se tenait là, à quelques pas d'elle, ses grands yeux ronds comme des cerises la fixant intensément. Sa bouche close affichait un sourire adorable, si adorable qu'on ne pourrait un instant se douter que cet animal étrange soit le pire des démons :

« -Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux cette fois ? Kyôko ,depuis qu'elle avait appris la vérité sur les_ Soul Gems_ et les sombres ambitions de cette boule de poil blanche , se méfiait de lui comme de la peste

-Tomoe Mami est devenue une sorcière. »

En entendant cela, la jeune fille aux yeux carmins laissa tomber son paquet de gâteaux qui s'écrasa au sol. Mami est devenue une sorcière ? Impossible ! Pas elle ! Elle serait bien la dernière à devenir un de ces êtres désespérés qu'elle combattait sans relâche. Pourquoi ? Parce que Miki Sayaka s'était elle même laissée aller au désespoir et muée en une grotesque créature maléfique ? Parce qu'elle n'avait pas été en mesure, malgré son expérience, de sauver elle même sa précieuse apprentie ? Quelle idiote !

Sans rien répondre à Kyûbey, Kyôko s'élança à travers la rue commerçante de Mitakihara, sa _Soul Gem_ au creux de sa main, luisant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait de la barrière de la sorcière. Lorsqu'enfin elle la débusqua, enfouie dans un entrepôt désaffecté à la sortie de la ville, la jeune _Puella Magi_ rassembla toutes ses ressources magiques et se transforma, se préparant au combat tout proche qu'elle allait devoir gagner. Pourtant,au delà du désir de vaincre,la rouquine se surpris à convoiter autre chose, à souhaiter bien plus qu'une _Grief Seed_ pour purifier son âme déjà tant salie. Secouant la tête, elle tenta de s'ôter cette idée candide de la tête, ce miracle qui ne se réaliserait sûrement jamais et serrant un peu pus fort sa lance dans son poing, elle se disposa à pénétrer sur le territoire de son ancienne collègue :

« -Kyôko-chan ! »

La concernée eut un sursaut de surprise en entendant son prénom si affectueusement appelé et perçut par un rapide coup d'œil par dessus son épaule une jeune fille un peu plus jeune qu'elle accourir à sa rencontre. Kaname Madoka. Kyôko l'avait rencontrée il y a peu et pourtant, elle s'était très vite prise d'affection pour cette demoiselle aux cheveux roses bonbon, peut être parce qu'elle lui rappelait sa petite sœur Momo... Elle n'avait pas envie de la mêler à toute cette histoire. Les ennuis des _Puella Magi_ doivent rester entre_ Puella Magi_ . Si Madoka était méler à cette histoire, si elle savait seulement ce que sont devenues Sayaka et Mami...elle ne pourrait pas le supporter et ne s'en remettrait pas...

« -Qu'est ce que tu fais là,toi?!

-Euh..., s'expliqua timidement la collégienne aux couettes, je dois savoir ce qui se passe ! Je ne retrouve plus Sayaka-chan...et Mami-san ne répond plus au moindre de mes appels ! Explique moi...s'il te plaît, Kyôko-chan... »

La rousse serra les dents, taraudée entre son irrésistible envie de mettre Madoka face à la triste réalité et celle de la préserver, de la garder loin de tout cet horrible théâtre dont Incurbator était l'absolu metteur en scène :

« -T'as qu'à demander à l'utre, elle t'en dira plus que moi. Lâcha la faucheuse en s'avançant d'un pas décidé vers la barrière

-Tu parles...d'Homura-chan ?

-Ouais, Akemi Homura. »

La jeune fille ignorait tout de cette _Puella Magi_ aussi mystérieuse que ténébreuse avec laquelle elle avait fait alliance. Pourtant, au fond d'elle, elle avait l'impression qu'Akemi Homura serait plus à même d'informer Madoka ,peut être parce qu'elle semblait bien plus intime avec la collégienne que Kyôko ne l'était elle même. Elle allait enfin passer dans le monde maléfique et distordu de la sorcière quand la rose la retint par le bras :

« -Elle m'a dit que ça ne me regardait pas, qu'il fallait que je reste en dehors de tout ça ! S'écria l'adolescente aux rubans en sanglotant, Mais je ne peux pas rester là à attendre ! Sayaka...je n'ai rien pût tenter pour la sauver...et si j'en crois ta réaction, Mami-san est en danger...Si c'est le cas, laisse moi t'aider à la sauver ! S'il te pl...

-Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi ! La coupa son interlocutrice en se dégageant de son étreinte ,Si tu veux m'aider, ne me suis pas ! Si tu viens avec moi dans cette dimension, je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir assurer ta sécurité...Je doute même pouvoir me protéger moi même ! Si tu veux te rendre utile, va chez Mami et reste là bas jusqu'à ce que je rentre avec elle !

-Tu veux dire que...la sorcière que tu vas combattre... » Madoka ne pût continuer, assaillie par de puissants sanglots

L'adolescente aux longs cheveux roux acquiesça, ses deux poings crispés sur le manche doré de son arme. Elle aurait dût la laisser dans l'ignorance ou lui mentir sur la gravité de la situation. Après tout, c'est ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux, mentir . Que ce soit à elle ou aux autres d'ailleurs...

Esquissant un sourire rassurant,Kyôko se tourna vers sa jeune amie et lui promis avec sérieux :

« -Je te jure que je ramènerai Mami. Quand je rentrerai, elle sera avec moi !"

* * *

_« -Pourquoi ai-je promis ça ? »_

Tout en parant les coups de la figure grotesque qui était autrefois sa sempai tant admirée, Kyôko se questionnait sur ses chances d'honorer sa promesse. Non pas parce qu'elle tenait à faire plaisir à Madoka, non... Peut être parce que cette promesse n'était en fait que l'expression de son propre désir. De ce fait, si elle ne tenait pas ce serment, c'était comme admettre que son souhait soit superficiel. Elle refusait qu'il soit réduit à cela !

Elle voulait ramener Mami à la raison, elle voulait à tout prix la sauver de ce désespoir terrible qui la dévorait toute entière, qui la consumait corps comme âme.

Perdue dans les méandres de son esprit, Kyôko ne remarqua pas à temps l'attaque de la sorcière et la subit de plein fouet, s'étalant avec violence contre le sol décoré d'étranges dessins de gâteaux et coloré de couleurs pastelles plutôt douces. Sans pouvoir utiliser a magie, la rouquine se sentait bien impuissante face à son ancienne amie. Si elle l'avait voulu, le combat aurait été terminé depuis longtemps, mais elle s'interdisait de contre-attaquer, craignant que ses coups ne fassent d'avantage sombrer l'ancienne_ Puella Magi_ dans sa folie. L'issue de cette bataille semblait déjà déterminée … Pourtant, Kyôko se sentait obligée de prier pour que cette réalité ne soit que factice, elle espérait qu'il existait une autre fin à cette tragédie. Aussi longtemps qu'elle aspirait à cette fin, le combat ne cesserait pas.

Elle se releva en vacillant, ses yeux pourpres fixant la créature qui lui faisait face, essayant de déceler en elle un semblant d'âme, quelque chose qui lui prouve que la _Soul Gem_ de Mami ne soit pas encore totalement une _Grief Seed_, quelque chose qui lui démontre que contrairement à Sayaka, elle était en mesure de la sauver !

Les cris de désespoir de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa chère grande sœur résonnaient avec force dans toute la dimension, elle avait l'imperssion que son crâne allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre et en même temps, elle sentait son cœur déborder de tristesse. Elle avait envie d'hurler à pleins poumons,d'hurler à cette fille qui pleurait et se lamentait de cesser, de lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule, qu'au moins quelqu'un sur cette terre l'aimait profondément. Pourtant, elle se retint, par orgueil, par crainte d'être complètement ridicule et peu convaincante. Ça ne lui ressemblait absolument pas de déclamer ce genre de discours niais . Dommage, pour une fois dans sa misérable vie, elle aurait pût être honnête avec un être cher...Dommage.

L'adolescente poussa un léger soupir, sentant que ses dernières réserves d'énergie s'épuisaient peu à peu. Il lui fallait agir avant que tout ne s'arrête et qu'elle reçoive en plein visage la triste vérité et la cruelle réalité. Empoignant sa lance elle adresse une dernière prière au Ciel . Un vœux silencieux, ridicule mais sincère, que personne pas même Kyubey ne pourra jamais réaliser .

En faisant habilement tournoyer le long manche de son arme dans sa main,elle s'élance . Elle s'élance vers Mami et porte le coup final.

La barrière se déforme et s'efface à jamais.

* * *

_« -Mami! »_

Dans sa tête, Tomoe Mami entend quelqu'un qui l'appelle. Cette voix lui est bien familière, elle la connaît si bien. A qui appartient-elle déjà ? Sûrement quelqu'un auquel elle tenait vraiment beaucoup. Et cet accent, cette façon de l'appeler un peu familière, cette voix fière et franche ...oui ,c'est sa voix , c'est la voix de ...

« -Mami-san ! »

Mami ouvrit vivement les yeux en entendant ce nouvel appel et un instant,elle fut éblouie par la lumière blanche dans laquelle baignait la pièce. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, essayant progressivement de s'habituer à l'éclairage agressif et promena son regard tout autour d'elle, encore un peu dans les vapes. Elle était dans sa chambre. Oui,aucun doute ...ce mobilier, cette odeur sucrée de thé, ces couleurs pastelles, c'était bien sa chambre. Mais quand était-elle rentrée chez elle après son combat contre Miki Sayaka ? Elle n'en avait pas le souvenir...Tout ce dont elle se souvenait,c'est d'avoir vu sa _Soul Gem_ devenir noire,un noir ténébreux et froid, puis se craqueler pour devenir une _Grief Seed_ . Et c'était tout.

« -Mami-san ! S'écria à nouveau quelqu'un

La blondinette tourna doucement la tète vers la personne qui l'appelait avec tant de soulagement et découvrit Madoka assise au bord de son lit, des larmes bordants ses grands yeux rose acidulé, un sourire joyeux illuminant son visage blanc :

« -Kaname...-san ? »

Madoka,sans répondre et sans attendre une quelconque autorisation, se jeta sur son aînée et la serra contre elle avec force,si fort qu'elle en eut mal aux bras. Mami sursauta devant une si soudaine étreinte, abasourdie par la situation et sentant les larmes chaudes de son amie couler dans sa nuque, elle demanda d'un ton trahissant son trouble :

« -Ka...Kaname-san... Que s'est-il passé ? Je me souviens m'être battue contre une sorcière et puis... »

Elle se frotta les yeux, une boule dans la gorge. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi était-elle si soudainement en proie à une si violente douleur ?

« -Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle à nouveau d'une voix faible, je veux connaître la vérité, Kaname-san. »

La collégienne baissa la tète, ses yeux autrefois étincelants s'assombrirent et s'emplirent de tristesse, et s'apprêta à répondre quand quelqu'un entra dan la pièce, ayant au préalable prit le soin de à la porte . La blondinette fixa longtemps la demoiselle aux longs cheveux, muette de stupeur puis murmura faiblement :

« -C'est toi... »

Sur le seuil se tenait Akemi Homura,ses yeux en amandes violets profonds fixaient avec intensité Mami. Il y avait longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas retrouvées face à face toutes les deux, du moins sans se battre. La demoiselle aux grandes boucles blondes n'avait jamais vu d'un très bon œil l'attitude d'Homura dan sa chasse aux sorcières et ne lui avait jamais fait assez confiance pour s'allier avec elle.

« -Homura-chan t'a ramené ici ,avoua Madoka comme pour briser le silence devenu trop lourd.

-Je vois. J'imagine que je dois te remercier, Akemi-san. »

Pour seule réponse, la brune hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle n'avait que faire des remerciements de sa camarade et, repoussant une de ses longues mèches de cheveux d'un noir de jais, elle déclara d'une voix monocorde et calme :

« -J'ai un message pour toi, Tomoe Mami.

-De la part de qui, je te prie ?

-Sakura Kyôko. »

A peine eut-elle ouïe ce nom que Mami se leva d'un bond de sa couche pour accourir jusqu'à la mystérieuse adolescente qu'elle saisit violemment par les épaules :

« -Que dit-elle ?! Dis le moi, Akemi-san !

Homura la fixa froidement. Puis dans le silence retentit deux phrases. Seulement les deux dernières phrases de Sakura Kyôko. Celles qu'elle avait eut le temps de dire à Homura avant de sombrer dans le sommeil éternel et de disparaître avec la barrière.

Ces mots résonnèrent dans la tète de Mami qui sentit un instant son cœur cesser de battre puis se déchirer. Pour s'empêcher de fondre en larmes, elle se mordit violemment les lèvres qu'elle trouva étrangement savoureuses. Elles étaient sucrées, avaient une légère odeur de vanille mêlée à un arrière goût de sang. A cet incroyable mélange fut bientôt mélanger un peu de sel.

Le sel des larmes qui coulaient en abondance des yeux ocres de Tomoe Mami.

* * *

**Et voilà, ma toute première fanfic est publiée. J'avoue que d'habitude, je suis plus à l'aise pour réaliser des fictions mais celle ci m'est venue tout naturellement et je l'ai écrite d'un trait. J'ai toujours aimé le couple Mami-Kyôko ainsi que leur histoire (expliquée dans _Another Story_) alors je me suis demandé comment l'histoire aurait tourné si Mami était devenue une sorcière, si Kyôko avait survécu à son combat contre Sayaka etc ...et voilà ce que j'ai imaginé :) Avec un petit peu de yuri bien sûr ;)**


End file.
